Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2016
01:38 contribute 01:38 <11epicnoob> how do i contribute? 01:38 know that a guild can only grow with people 01:38 lol 01:38 go to the thing with a time limit 01:38 at the bottom right of the screen 01:39 <11epicnoob> im there 01:40 <11epicnoob> theres zel and karma boost 01:41 <11epicnoob> now what? 01:41 <11epicnoob> nvm 01:47 hey lin 01:47 Hi 01:53 hey strauss 01:53 Hi 02:00 is Ophelia good for Arena/Colosseum? 02:01 decent 02:01 k 02:02 She was good, until Mifune army appear 02:03 She's still one of the best colo units in the game 02:03 k 02:03 Thunder Pearl + Demon Heart = gg 02:03 Lol 02:03 And if you have Juno or Limera 02:03 Double gg 02:03 That's annoying AF.. lol 02:04 so... 02:04 limera lead, Ophelia, Mifune, and 2 other random units 02:04 is that good? 02:04 I sadly don't use Ophelia anymore cuz i utilize a different team I prefer 02:04 ok 02:04 And yes that should work 02:05 Just note that Ophelia is still one of the biggest counters to Mifune squads if she does live 02:05 yeah 02:05 ecspecially if she's first on your team 02:05 with the 10 BC fill 02:05 I might actually give her the AI Elgif on her... 02:05 idk yet but eh 02:05 Lina is this team alright? Krantz Lead, with Silas, Rengaku, Vern, and Felice? 02:05 well 02:05 that should be good 02:06 i need 2 more legend stones... 02:06 For which content? Or is this a general squad? @Sul 02:06 General tbh 02:06 i might use it for a lot of things 02:06 It's very good, though I'd prefer using Vern or Felice as the lead 02:06 The lead will depend on preference or which content you're tackling 02:06 im doing tbh for more Hp and attack 02:07 what's a good replacement for Demon Heart? 02:07 Demon Core 02:07 Demon Core 02:07 k 02:07 well lets say im doing Lucius or Breaking barriers 02:07 Sacred Longbow 02:07 what would u recommend? 02:07 I'd say Felice 02:07 For BB fill? 02:07 aand phoenix crown it is 02:07 Though, you'd need a status inflictor 02:07 >.> 02:07 i do have Isterio 02:07 but... 02:08 Especially cuz of Grahwen having ultimates that cancel upon being inflicted 02:08 *afflicted 02:08 *nature shield 02:08 i should be able to use Thunder Pearl+ nature shield for now 02:08 would giving them a status inflict sphere work? 02:08 Isterio is actually a good sub for Silas in Grahwen 02:08 And no 02:08 lin 02:08 Too unreliable 02:08 hmm 02:08 personally, i used averus 02:09 hey yap 02:09 so what would i need to change tbh to do breaking barriers? 02:09 whatsanisterio 02:09 Yap is here 02:09 Venomous Echo Isterio 02:09 I have to ru 02:09 *run 02:09 bye then 02:09 You're better off using Averus instead of Krantz or Rengaku for Breaking Barriers tbh 02:09 Bai Strauss 02:09 dont have Aversus 02:09 Ah 02:09 then use Lance 02:10 with status SP 02:10 Linda, my friend just play BF. 1st summon is kulyuk, 2nd is vern 02:10 alright 02:10 i do have him 02:10 omg... 02:10 Better to sub Silas for Isterio 02:10 ..... 02:10 hmm 02:10 k 02:10 3rd is another vern 02:10 I got Kulyuk on my 30ish summon on his release... 02:10 More than 30 for Vern too 02:10 Idk what to say 02:10 i only have 3 RS omnis 02:10 .......... 02:10 * Yapboonyew drowns in salt pepper 02:10 Felice, Lara, and Avant 02:10 avant counts, right? 02:10 I'm only feeling happy about yesterday 02:10 aand i've made everone salty 02:10 I am also salty to see his luck 02:10 for pulling my Alice 02:10 *everyone 02:10 well i got Kulyuk in < 10 summons upon release 02:10 gg lin 02:10 * Linathan looks at Red 02:11 7 to be exact 02:11 Yap 02:11 You know the rates are good 02:11 Lol 02:11 used to 02:11 when you pull 8 Golzos and 8 Leonas 02:11 RIP 02:11 Hello 02:11 Hi 02:11 lmao 02:11 ;) 02:11 i got Silas on 4th 02:11 Vern on 6th? 02:11 lin 02:11 on the bright side, you have one of each for all content 02:11 I got Silas on the 16th summon :3333333 02:12 Well Yugio 02:12 I'm missing Izuna 02:12 and Rengaku 02:12 me too 02:12 Good thing is 02:12 They don't impact the meta all too much 02:12 yeah 02:12 expect Izuna in colo 02:12 though 02:12 I'm just happy im on lady luck's side and getting decent omnis 02:12 or omni's at all 02:12 i got Rengaku and Izuna on 8th and 19th summon 02:12 Just wait until Zekt comes out 02:12 lel 02:12 yeah... 02:12 Azami on 13th 02:12 I got Rengaku and Azurai as two random pulls. And they were the first two pulls I tried. 02:13 make way for the HP god 02:13 that's basically the meta anti-meta 02:13 Howling Wolf Zekt 02:13 btw, i've gotten my Lance up to 16K HP without LS 02:13 so that's what that wolf on JP was 02:13 huh 02:13 As a Base stat? 02:13 Well, I will see what he will summon again for tonight 02:13 Essentially 02:13 rip Allanon 02:14 actually Juno-Seto has higher max HP boost — 25% 02:14 Without spheres? 02:14 with spheres 02:14 You said my luck is hax, this guy has way more luck than me 02:14 Orz 02:14 Drevas/Curative Device 02:14 strauss 02:14 me? 02:14 compared to Zekt — 10% + 5% 02:14 Ah. I have Vargas at around 18k HP w/o HP boosts. 02:14 nice 02:14 From LS 02:14 Vargas has amazing HP boosts 02:14 Indeed 02:14 wait, with LS? 02:14 or without 02:14 Nah 02:14 W/o 02:15 what should i get for my UoC? 02:15 Krantz? 02:16 what's Dise's OE page? 02:16 wat UOC? 02:16 Daze 02:16 if there's an UoC in the future 02:16 thanks lin 02:16 (Y) 02:16 (yes) 02:17 why does she do dis 02:17 Heals 4000~5000 HP on Spark 02:17 do what? 02:17 she only has 1 hit on everything 02:17 o 02:17 XD 02:17 so GL sparking 02:18 lin we gots to plan for Summoner unit 02:18 .................... 02:18 * Linathan cracks knuckles 02:18 what do you mean by that? 02:18 Sooooo 02:18 how shall we plan dis 02:18 im planning on using spear 02:18 I'm thinking... 02:18 of a gallery 02:18 answer: I DONT EFFING KNOW 02:18 of all of the customizable cosmetic stuffs 02:19 i wonder what mine will be like 02:19 and then a table of all of the... err.... 02:19 * Linathan goes on reddit 02:19 * Linathan realizes he's too lazy 02:19 i know that however i make it, it'll look like character here 02:19 * Linathan then realizes the amount of writing to do for spotlights 02:19 * Linathan puts head on table 02:19 * Linathan cries 02:20 * Linathan also realizes that he's two runs of Fal Nerga away from leveling 02:20 nice 02:20 * Linathan needs to wait for 81 minutes 02:20 orz 02:20 rip 02:21 who do you want to get an omni yet? 02:21 *next 02:21 Gazia 02:21 Zelnite 02:21 * Linathan runs 02:21 lel 02:21 Randolph, Ravenna and Zeruiah! [[]]:D 02:21 but... zelnite's already confirmed Omni 02:21 yas Yap 02:21 agree 02:21 i'm not going to whack yap 02:21 even though i really want to 02:21 Iori's the worst LE unit i've seen so far 02:21 Why not just 02:22 implement a VIP system 02:22 * Linathan runs 02:22 kek 02:22 * YugioMaster2187 charges up 02:22 * YugioMaster2187 Yugio Punches linathan 02:22 monthly subscription? SIGN ME THE EFF UP 02:22 i hate that thing 02:22 $14.99/month 02:23 * Suljko101303 sees the cost of lving 4 omni's 02:23 but seriously, who thought of the VIP system 02:23 * Suljko101303 runs self over 02:24 Azami is practically useless 02:25 if the enemies are status ailments resistant 02:25 ikr? 02:26 what do you think is a better side sphere for Ophelia: Phoenix Crown or Nature Shield? 02:26 Nature 02:26 k 02:27 what if Twilight Stone/Blazing Fists got a combination? 02:27 jesus 02:27 >.> 02:28 would that be op? 02:29 yap 02:29 what do you think the RC6 sphere with the most grinding required is? 02:30 These Chrome leads in arena are more common than I thought. 02:30 Chrome leads? Still? 02:30 Mhm 02:30 Eze is strictly better, right/ 02:30 Still finding them. 02:30 what arena rank are you at? 02:31 And some of them had Omni's on their teams, so they can't be old accounts 02:31 Celestial 02:31 ok 02:32 whut 02:32 Hello Death 02:32 hey DoH 02:33 tfw i need moar Xp for my omni's 02:34 Can't get to a MJP? 02:34 wat 02:34 *MMP 02:34 mega metal 02:34 i did 02:34 Yeah 02:34 4 times 02:34 even spent gem 02:34 still only got felice max lved 02:34 ripu me 02:35 I always use gems for resets. I go until it's over, or I'm out of gems. Though I limit myself to 5 gems 02:35 out of them 02:35 only had one lel 02:35 Oh, lol 02:36 I've got 3 and full energy rn. I'll probably go grind for some, so I can finish off Rengaku and start on Azurai 02:36 lv 120 krantz 02:36 that HP doh 02:38 I'm getting closer to finishing Beiorg's Armor. Though I'm not really close at all. I'm close to crafting the Phoenix Orb 02:38 nice 02:38 got everything for beiorg;s except the occult 02:38 lel 02:38 So, semi-halfway? 02:38 hey paca 02:38 Same. I farmed off Beiorg constantly until I got the next bulb 02:39 I was short one 02:39 >Uses Sul's Randolph for the next set of crystals 02:40 yeah 02:40 doesnt mine do enough to otk them? 02:40 Yeah, but I've got Sirius along for that as well 02:40 nice 02:40 And Elza if I need her 02:41 MFW i don't care about raid at all 02:41 lel 02:41 I wouldn't care for Raid at all either. If they didn't require a majority of the items I need to craft good spheres. 02:42 .-. 02:42 knowing that i still don't 02:42 * Pacapound is shot 02:42 I'm sorry 02:42 Shot and triggered 02:42 Lel 02:43 Brings my trusty Burny squad to take on the crystals 02:44 * Pacapound watches it win 02:44 nah 02:44 There's a cricket 02:44 By my door 02:45 chirping away 02:45 gdi 02:45 >99 sp on stein 02:45 >no fodders or energy 02:46 rip 02:46 ikr 02:46 what spheres boost item drop rate? 02:46 Thief's Treasure 02:49 Would Azurai make for a good sub unit in trials, GGC, etc.? Not considering it, just curious. 02:52 he would, and also as a leader 02:55 Yeah as a leader he's great, wasn't sure about sub. Thanks 02:57 hey squid 03:15 <4everfall> hello 03:16 <4everfall> just asking but should i trade lara for avant or rengaku 03:17 is chat dead? 03:17 i guess so. 03:25 look at all this salt on PoGO reddit 03:25 aand i wonder what happened this time 03:25 hey nyonne 03:25 Hey 03:25 Yap, Yap, this is terrible! 03:26 aand i wonder what happened this tim 03:26 *time 03:26 My Summoner-chan is having an affair! 03:26 oh, no 03:26 who is it with? 03:26 wut 03:27 do i even WANT to know? 03:27 Because in Bectas, Yap 03:27 We'll have Reis as boss 03:27 An area boss 03:28 Not the map boss 03:28 ok... 03:28 and why should i care? 03:28 And I am grinding my element lv in Reis' area 03:28 <3 03:28 oh 03:29 ... ._. 03:29 Hehehe :"> 03:30 hey creation 03:30 nyonne 03:30 what do you mean element lvl? 03:30 wot? 03:31 who do you think the coolest unit is? 03:31 ^im asking nyonne 03:31 i was just saying hi to you creation 03:31 ? 03:31 why do i keep using Raydn... 03:32 cause u skrub 03:32 (cool) 03:32 ok, what other water units have def ignore buff 03:32 i dunno ? XD 03:32 why does it have to be water anyway? 03:32 Bound to Water FG 03:33 oh, THAT's why i was using him 03:33 well, i dont need to use him anymore 03:33 how hard is the bound to bosses? 03:33 not that hard 03:33 but tbh, im using op units for the FG 03:34 is there any use for Alzeon Pearl? 03:34 when you want felice 03:34 but game said no 03:34 when you want elza 03:34 game says yes 03:34 rip for felice 03:34 gg for elza 03:35 hmm 03:35 i dont know 03:35 what i would use OE elza for 03:35 maybe 03:35 she's a good spark buffer 03:35 but i have zero 03:35 ew zero 03:36 Graceful Princess Elza 03:36 she also inflicts status ailmens 03:36 go away yap 03:36 *ailments 03:36 p2w 03:36 hi yap 03:36 arent meant to be here :3 03:36 * YugioMaster2187 whacks creation 03:36 just mellow out, man 03:36 but Zero is p2w material~ 03:36 and i dont even use him 03:37 i dont either 03:37 for the obvious reason 03:37 i don't have him 03:39 watchu mean? 03:39 XD 03:39 XD 03:39 i don't have zero 03:39 duh 03:39 oh 03:39 -.- 03:43 what if one person from the Guardians of Meirith got an omni? 2016 08 04